Faint for me!
by CrazyStuff
Summary: "Why does Hinata like him so much anyway? Naruto is such a loser...Ah seriously Hinata stop fainting over Naruto DAMN IT!"  This is a tale of Kiba's crush along with his crazy jealousy.
1. Not again

**A/N I noticed there aren't many Kiba/Hinata fics, who just happen to be one of my favorite pairings so I just had to do one! Okay so this was supposed to be a one shot, but I got carried away so the next chapter will be up soon! Please read and review**.

**Hey** **Naruto, want to do the disclaimer?**

**Naruto: Sure I'm barely in the story but whatever. CrazyStuff does not own Naruto or any of the characters…Believe it!**

* * *

><p>"Hinata…Hinata wake up!"<p>

The fact that this girl went pink in the face and fainted EVERY single time she came close the Naruto was something Kiba could never comprehend. What was so special about Naruto anyway he was such a loser.

Kiba began to shake Hinata with even more force with his rising frustration and just a hint of jealousy.

"Ki-Kiba,"

Hinata slowly opened her eyes suddenly realizing that Kiba was leaning over her and holding onto her shoulders.

"Ah where's…where's Naruto."

"I don't know he-"

"Hinata! Serisously? Fainting at his name? Now that's just pathetic, he's such a loser anyway."

Kiba repeated the process of shaking her and yelling out her name eventually realizing that it was getting him nowhere, she was out of it.

"May I ask why you are pinning my cousin to the floor?"

_CRAP_! Yep Kiba knew that voice and slowly turned his head to see none other than Neji Hyuga staring at him. Kiba became very aware of the fact he was still holding onto Hinata's shoulders whilst she was lying on the floor. Yep this looked bad and Neji was the one chunin that Kiba didn't want to mess with.

"Ah Neji!"

Kiba was very quick to jump to his feet in an attempt to defend himself and well try to keep as much distance from the seemingly pissed off Hyuga while he still could; just to be safe.

"…It's not like that…Ah…. I…. I thought you were on a mission…ha-ha. Ha…ha"

"I was just heading out now and thought I would check in on my cousin on my way out. Just to make sure no dirty creeps were taking advantage of her; looks like a good thing I decided to do so. It is my duty to protect her. "

Neji shot Kiba a deadly stare as he walked over to his cousin. Kiba was sure to keep his distance as Neji came closer.

"Me take advantage of Hinata! Come on Neji I think you know me better than that don't you? Look it's not like that at all! I swear, Hinata's just a friend. We were on the same team for years, it's not what it looks like."

Kiba turned to face Neji, surely he wouldn't attack him; well he hoped not. Damn what a sucky day for Akamaru to have to go to the vet.

"Then do tell what it is, because it looks fairly bad on your part and remember-"

Neji activated his byakugan making Kiba feel like he was looking straight through him.

"My eyes see _everything_."

Okay Kiba was starting to freak out until he remembered he actually hadn't done anything wrong, he just had to explain what actually happened.

"Naruto."

It was the first thing Kiba thought to say and the only thing he needed to. Neji instantly deactivated his byakugan and stood up next to her cousin, he let out a small laugh and began to walk in the direction of Kiba.

"Well why didn't you just say so, well I need to head out on my mission now. It would seem that she wont wake up for a while so I leave her in your care."

Kiba simply nodded and smiled as the Hyuga approached him. Neji stopped as he reached Kiba's side and smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure one day she will faint for you."

Neji continued to walk until he was out of site, Kiba froze on the spot, he was sure no one knew about his little…crush… on Hinata so how the hell did Neji know. Oh well it's not like it mattered it was obvious Hinata only had eyes for Naruto.

"Ah what am I going to do with you Hinata."

Kiba slowly walked over to Hinata; yep she was still out of it. Well he couldn't just leave her there so he gently picked her up until he was holding her bridal style and started walking, not quite sure where to take her. He couldn't take her back to her house that was a given. Just the thought of facing her father and explaining why he was holding his daughter was so not worth it. He could take her back to his house, but then he would have to explain to his sister and man who could be bothered with that. So where the hell was he going to take her, Shino was away on a mission so he couldn't even go to him for help.

"Ah…Kiba…Is Hinata okay, or do you just make it a habit to carry around unconscious girls?"

Ah man first Neji now he had to deal with the laziest guy around.

"Hey Shikamaru, I thought you were on a mission?"

"Just got back I was just on my way to the Hokage's office to give in my official report, it's such a drag. So what happened to Hinata? Do you need to take her to a hospital?"

"Naruto."

"Oh she's still doing that fainting thing? Ha- what a drag. Well if you want there's a clear spot out on one of the old training fields that I use for cloud watching, you can take her there and wait for her to wake up. Unless you want to carry her back and explain to her father what happened?"

"Ha- deal with her father? No thank you, I think I'll take the field at least I can make up for some of the training I'm missing today; Kurenai said I should train without Akamaru occasionally. She's not even my sensei anymore and she is still giving me training advice ha."

"Sounds like Asuma, well I better go do this troublesome report, good luck."

"Yeah you too."

With that Shikamaru departed and headed to the Hokage's office, Kiba decided to head to the old training field. He walked slowly, a part of him not wanting to arrive, not wanting to put down the girl that he had in his arms. He liked the way it felt holding her, the way it made him feel that he was the one that got to carry her away; like her own personal hero. He only wished that she didn't already have a hero; that position was taken by the leaf village's number one knucklehead ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe I just love this couple! Okay so there will be one more chapter, which will consist of Hinata waking up, and well I can't tell you what happens because that would give it away! Please review : D<strong>


	2. I'm awake

**Hey guys so thanks for coming to check this story out Here's the last chapter, yes I know it was a short one but I couldn't help it I just had to write something on these two. So I hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 2**

**I'm awake**

Kiba sat with Hinata waiting for her to wake up, she must have been asleep for at least an hour now; seriously she needed to wake up. Kiba looked at the girl lying next to him, she looked so defenseless, so innocent. Kiba began to wonder how innocent she actually was; whether someone had taken her innocence or not.

A spike of jealously ran throughout his body, the thought of someone else taking Hinata's innocence pissed him off. Shouldn't she be one of those waiting for marriage kind of girls anyway? What a fake she pretends to be all innocent when really she's probably already slept with Naruto.

Kiba allowed his imagination to run wild, as he fell deeper into his thoughts he completely forgot that they were in fact his thoughts, not reality. With his imagination running wild and his anger rising even higher he jumped up getting ready to punch something. In his rush of anger he didn't notice the girl stirring next to him.

"Ah that damn Naruto wait till I get my hands on him that stupid virginity stealer!"

Kiba was so wrapped up in his head that he hadn't noticed the girl sitting on the floor staring at am in bewilderment.

"Ah Kiba… why are you yelling? Why are you calling Naruto such cruel things?"

Kiba completely forgot what was really going on and spun around, in his crazy trance he pointed at Hinata and yelled.

"Because he got your love and I didn't!"

Kiba froze, it was like reality hit him, yep it hit him like a bloody train.

Hinata just stared at Kiba, she had no idea how to react in this situation; guys didn't ever talk like that about her let alone to her.

Kiba quickly regained his composure and began nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Ah I mean….Naruto….he ah….he's a show off….haha…ha…..ha" Kiba's face was turning red faster than he would like to admit he quickly spun around trying to change the subject and hide his face.

"Ah I'm glad to see your awake Hinata."

Hinata began to giggle.

"What the hell are you laughing at Hinata?" Kiba started to get mad yet again, he spun around to look at Hinata and found her standing right in front of him. A little surprised at the girl now standing just inches away from him Kiba did something very rare for him; he froze.

"Ah Kiba…Naruto…Naruto- " Hinata's face began to turn red all Kiba could do was hope that she didn't faint; again.

"Naruto didn't get my love; he never will."

Kiba looked straight into Hinata's eyes, they were standing so close to each other, he could smell her, smell her sweet strawberry scented hair.

"Hinata, I don't understand; if you don't love Naruto then why the hell would you faint every time he comes close to you."

"It's not…not Naruto that ah makes me faint." Okay to say that Kiba was confused was an understatement.

"Ahhhhhh Hinata you're not making any sense!" Kiba slapped his palm to his head, he was now understanding why Sasuke and Shikamaru complained non-stop about how confusing Ino and Sakura were.

_"They'll say one thing and really mean another or want you to reply a certain way. Yeah Like when Ino asked me if the dress she was wearing made her look fat and I replied like an honest guy and said it wasn't flattering but wasn't bad. Man I still have the bruises; ah what a drag." _

Kiba always thought they were just being dramatic, but now he understood that girls just didn't make sense.

Hinata's face continued turning red to the point that Kiba thought her head was going to explode.

"Naruto doesn't make me faint…you do."

Kiba just stared into Hinata's eyes shocked at what the girl had just told him, she couldn't look at him it made her too nervous, she stared at the floor playing with her fingers.

"I had fainted because of you, then when I woke up you were right there in front of me so I fainted again; it had nothing to do with Naruto. It hasn't had anything to do with Naruto for many years." Hinata continued to look away, she didn't know how Kiba was going to react; she was half expecting him to start laughing hysterically at her. Instead he did something she had never expected.

Kiba slowly reached for Hinata's face and started rubbing her cheek. He didn't know what he was doing, it was like his body was acting of it's own accord.

"Hinata I… I." Okay now he had no control over his body whatsoever, he slowly leant in his forehead resting on hers. To be honest he was shocked that Hinata was still conscious. Ever so slowly Kiba planted his lips on hers.

Hinata froze, Kiba was kissing her. It was a soft, gentle kiss and slowly she kissed him back.

As Kiba pulled away Hinata missed the touch of his lips on hers instantly, he rested his forehead on hers and reached for her hands. Their fingers intertwined and they stood staring into each other's eyes.

"Hinata, I love you." Hinata's lips turned into the biggest smile Kiba had ever seen.

"I love you too Kiba."

**AN/ Naw so that's the end that's my first ever completed fanfiction yay :D **

**I know it was a short chapter, but I don't think anything else was necessary. So I hope you enjoyed it and I would absolutely love for you to check out my other stories :D Please review and check out my authors page :D yay you guys are awesome! **


End file.
